Kidnapping
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: chapter 2 UPDATE / Ino berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya, Shion, yang diculik oleh organisasi misterius bernama Faucon, apa tujuan organisasi itu? / My First Fanfic In This Fandom / No Flame / Warning Inside / RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Moshi-moshi Minna-san! Watashiwa no namae wa Shachii!

Saya Author baru di fandom ini, jadi para senpai, tolong bantuannya ya! Mungkin senpai bisa kasih kritik atau apa, tapi tolong jangan flame, saya harap saya bisa akrab sama para senpai sekalian! XD

Salam kenal. ^^

Sebelumnya saya pernah bikin cerita yang kayak gini, tapi sekarang saya ubah jadi fanfic, dan sebagian besar ceritanya diubah.

Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan.

So, enjoy the story

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kiddnaping © Shachii Kyarorain**

**Warning!: OOC, TYPO, dan berbagai hal ga jelas lainnya**

**Don't like? Simple, don't read ^^**

**.**

* * *

Siang itu memang agak sedikit mendung, angin yang bertiup pun terasa sangat dingin, rintik-rintikan hujan perlahan turun ke dasar bumi.

"Shion?" seru seorang gadis berambut _ponytail _pirang pucat.

"Kakak?" balas seorang gadis yang juga berambut pirang pucat.

"Waaa! Aku rindu sekali padamu!" seru sang kakak sambil memeluk erat adiknya.

Sang adik tersenyum. "Aku juga. Kakak sedang apa disini?" tanya adik –bernama Shion- tersebut. Kemudian dia menatap pria berambut raven disebelah kakaknya. "Oh... kakak sedang kencan ya! Kok pacarnya ga pernah dikenalkan padaku sih," goda Shion.

"Hei! Aku bukan pacarnya! Lagian siapa sih yang mau jadi pacar wanita cerewet kayak Ino!" bantah pria berambut raven tersebut yang dengan sukses memicu jitakan dari gadis berambut _ponytail _pirang pucat tersebut.

"Ah! Kenalkan, Shion! Dia Sasuke! Dia teman sekelasku, -dan juga bukan pacarku-! Kami hanya diminta tolong oleh matron -ibu asrama- untuk membeli beberapa keperluan yang berhubungan dengan kebutuhan anak anak di asrama," jelas gadis berambut _ponytail _pirang pucat yang tak lain adalah Ino.

Shion mengangguk tanda mengerti.

'BRUUUSHHH...' Beberapa detik setelah Shion mengangguk, hujan langsung turun deras...

"Waaa... Hujan," gumam Ino. "Kami harus segera kembali ke asrama, matron sudah menunggu kami."

"Eh... apa tidak apa apa? Nanti kakak kehujanan," kata Shion cemas.

"Tenang saja, aku membawa payung, kok," kata Ino. Dia tidak ingin membuat adiknya cemas. "Bagaimana denganmu, Shion?" tanya Ino balik.

Shion menggeleng. "Aku tidak membawa payung, mungkin aku akan menerobos hujan, lagian rumah tidak jauh dari sini," kata Shion sebelum kemudian sebuah kain tebal melayang ke arahnya.

"Tidak baik untuk kesehatan," kata Sasuke. "Gunakan saja jaketku."

"_A-Arigatou Gozaimasu!_" seru Shion sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak perlu beterima kasih," balas Sasuke cuek.

"Hehe~ Ternyata Sasuke baik juga ya~" goda Ino.

"Berisik!" seru Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kami kembali ke asrama dulu! _Jaa _Shion!" seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu menarik Sasuke untuk berjalan menjauh.

.

.:Kiddnaping:.

.

"KYAA!" jerit Ino ketika becekan air yang tercipta karena hujan mengenai sepatu kesayangannya. "Sialan!" serunya. "Ayo cepat sasuke! Kalau tidak segera sampai ke asrama kita bisa benar benar kebasahan!"

"Iya iya," balas sasuke singkat, lalu mempercepat jalannya karena dia dan Ino hanya menggunakan 1 payung.

"Iya-nya sekali saja! Menjengkelkan tahu!" gerutu Ino. Lalu dia mengajukan ide ke Sasuke, "Hei, Sasuke! Gimana kalau kita berteduh dibawa pohon itu saja? Hujan sudah semakin deras."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua sudah berada di bawah pohon tersebut, daunnya yang lebat memang cocok untuk tempat berteduh.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Ino..." panggilnya.

"Ya...?" Ino menyahut.

"Adik-mu hanya tinggal sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Ya, jadi kenapa?" tanya Ino balik. "Jangan macam macam dengannya ya!" seru Ino sambil mengeluarkan _devil aura_-nya.

"Tidak..." jawab Sasuke. "Hanya penasaran."

Ino terdiam. Keheningan tercipta. Yang terdengar hanya tetesan air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

"Ibuku sudah lama meninggal," kata Ino pelan, memecah keheningan. "Semenjak itu ayahku terlihat sangat depresi, sehingga berusaha membanjiri pikirannya dengan pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah pulang, hanya mengirim surat setahun sekali."

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap Ino. Lalu, kaki Ino berhenti bergerak.

"Sementara itu... aku sangat ingin bersekolah di asrama sejak dulu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kehidupan disana akan menyenangkan. Lalu aku meninggalkan Shion sendirian," lanjutnya sambil menerawang ke arah langit. "Benar-benar kakak yang bodoh ya," tambahnya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Tidak kok," kata Sasuke pelan, membuat iris a_quamarine _jernih menatap erat ke arahnya. "Menurutku kau kakak yang baik," tambah pemuda Raven itu sambil menepuk kepala Ino.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatou _Sasuke-_kun,_" gumamnya pelan. Lalu keheningan tercipta lagi.

'Triiitt,' suara handphone berbunyi sambil memecahkan keheningan. Handphone itu milik Ino, Ino segera membaca nama yang tertera di layar hanphonenya, 'Shion'. Ino lalu menekan tombol 'terima'.

"Hallo Shion," sapa Ino.

"_KAKAK! TOLONG!_" suara dari seberang sana.

"Shion? Ada apa Shion? Shion! Shion!" seru Ino Histeris.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!... tut... tu... tut..." _telepon terputus.

Ino terhenyak, lalu menjatuhkan handphone-nya. Tatapan dari iris _aquamarine_-nya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Sesuatu terjadi... pada Shion," kata Ino dengan suara bergetar. "Aku harus menolongnya! Shion!"

Ino lalu berlari ke arah rumahnya sambil menerobos hujan.

"Tunggu, Ino! Tunggu!" seru Sasuke sambil memandang Ino yang berlari menjauh, lalu segera berlari menyusulnya.

.

.:Kiddnaping:.

.

'DOR! DOR! DOR!' Ino menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya. "Ayo buka! Buka!" serunya.

'DUAKK,' Sasuke mendobrak pintu itu, menampakkan pemandangan rumah yang sudah lama tidak dimasuki Ino.

Mata Ino terbelalak. "I—Ini..."

Rumah itu sangat berantakan, beberapa perabotan kaca yang pecah, meja kursi yang terbalik, kain-kain yang robek. 'Apa barusan yang terjadi disini..?' batin Ino. "Shion! Shion!" teriaknya. Tapi, tak ada jawaban.

"Ino, kemari!" seru Sasuke. "Ini handphone milik adikmu?"

Ino mendekat, menatap handphone itu sekilas. Lalu, dia mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya adikmu membuka aplikasi recorder," kata Sasuke pelan. "Coba dengarkan."

"_Satu orang lagi tertangkap." _

"_Hm... saatnya membawanya ke markas baru kita di Osaka."_

"_Tidak sia-sia Faucon melaksanakan olimpiade matematika, fufufu... Bawa dia ke mobil sekarang, jangan lupa kunci pintunya."_

"_Baik."_

"Tunggu apa ini? S—Shion diculik?" kata Ino panik.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Tampaknya organisasi bernama Faucon ini yang menculiknya."

"Bagaimana ini?" seru Ino sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya, tak peduli sudah berapa mahal perawatan yang dibayarnya untuk merawat rambutnya itu, dia tak bisa berpikir jernih. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Shion!"

Sasuke menatap erat ke arah Ino lalu kemudian menghela nafas. "Apa boleh buat," gumamnya. Dia meraih handphonenya, lalu mengetik beberapa nomor dengan lancar.

"Kirim mobil di Jalan S No. XX," seru Sasuke lantang.

Tak sampai 1 menit kemudian, mobil sedan berwarna hitam sudah berada di depan rumah Ino.

"Ayo, Ino!" seru Sasuke sambil menarik Ino masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eh? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah menurut saja! Kau mau menyelamatkan Shion kan?" tambah Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menyetir?" tanya Ino.

"Aku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ino menatap ke dalam mobil tersebut. Yang benar saja! Tidak ada supirnya! Bagaimana bisa mobil itu datang begitu saja?

Sasuke mendorong Ino masuk, lalu Sasuke segera membuka pintu sebelah kanan dan masuk, mobil itu kemudian berjalan.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Kau tidak pernah bilang punya mobil! Kalau begini harusnya selama ini aku tak perlu jalan kaki!" gerutu Ino.

.

.:Kiddnaping:.

.

Mobil itu berhenti di tengah hutan, membuat iris _aquamarine_ Ino terheran heran.

"Hey Sasuke! Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Ino.

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Ino, Sasuke mengambil remote mobilnya dengan menekan suatu tombol, dengan perlahan muncullah gedung seperti mansion.

Ino terbelalak.

"Ikuti aku," kata Sasuke datar.

Sasuke memasuki Mansion itu, terdapat di depannya beberapa penjaga yang mirip seperti agen FBI, mengenakan jas hitam, kacamata hitam, dan tubuh yang kekar. Mereka memberi hormat kepada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. Setelah pintu gerbang itu terbuka, terlihat puluhan _maid_ di sisi kanan dan kiri lorong mansion, langsung membungkuk.

"Selamat datang tuan muda," kata salah satu pelayan.

Sementara Ino memandangi sekelilingnya dengan kagum, Sasuke menariknya ke dalam suatu ruangan. Lampu-lampu di ruangan itu pun menyala satu persatu, menampilkan berbagai macam alat elektronik yang belum pernah Ino lihat sebelumnya, Sasuke terus berjalan hingga sampai di suatu komputer.

"Hei—Sasuke! Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Tempat apa ini?" tanya Ino kebingungan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas kecil. "Tempat ini adalah markas Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" ulang Ino. "Kelompok organisasi yang sekarang sedang ramai dibicarakan itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Ya... dan nama asliku adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino terdiam sejenak, berusaha memproses data yang diterimanya secara dadakan tersebut, sukses membuat kepalanya menjadi terasa penat.

"Dan Faucon, organisasi yang menculik adikmu itu adalah salah satu saingan Uchiha," tambahnya.

Ino tertegun sejenak, kemudian berpikir. "Lalu...! Apa hubungannya dengan olimpiade yang mereka katakan?" tanya-nya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu kemudian mengutak-atik komputer yang berada di depannya.

"Menurut data yang dikumpulkan organisasi kami, seminggu lalu diadakan olimpiade matematika, dan yang berada di belakang olimpiade tersebut adalah organisasi Faucon, soal-soal olimpiade yang ditampilkan merupakan rumus-rumus yang sulit, dan adikmu, Shion dapat mengerjakan rumus-rumus itu dengan lancar," jelas Sasuke.

"Shion memang pintar," tambah Ino. "Dia bahkan bisa menulis dan berhitung tanpa diajari sewaktu dia masih berumur 3 tahun, dan itu sukses membuat orang-orang kagum."

"Dan itulah celakanya," sambung Sasuke. "Adikmu terlalu pintar dan organisasi Faucon berniat untuk menggunakan adikmu untuk mengembangkan bom terbaru mereka."

"B-bom...?"

"Ya, bom. Mereka berusaha mengebom kota-kota di Jepang, dan gedung-gedung pemerintahan, lalu, setelah pemerintah menyerah, mereka akan menguasai Jepang."

"—Kh... menggunakan Shion untuk alasan kotor semacam itu! Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!" geram Ino.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Maka oleh itu, aku akan membantumu untuk mencari adikmu."

"Tapi, darimana kita mulai mencari?"

"Ingat rekaman yang direkam adikmu tadi? Mereka akan pergi ke Osaka. Tak salah lagi, disanalah tempat awal kita mencari," jelas Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk mengerti, lalu Sasuke menarik Ino mendekat ke sebuah dinding, Sasuke menyentuh dinding itu, lalu dinding itu terbuka, menampakkan tanah luas dan lapang dibaliknya.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke tanah lapang tersebut, lalu mendekati sebuah helikopter.

"Ayo naik! Kita akan ke Osaka," seru Sasuke.

"T-Tapi!"

Dengan segera Sasuke menarik Ino naik. "Tak ada tapi tapi-an, kau mau menyelamatkan adikmu kan?"

Ino hanya diam, dalam hati dia mengiyakan. "Siapa yang menerbangkannya?" tanyanya.

"Sudah pasti aku," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh...? Ah, aku ga yakin deh, kamu bisa menerbangkannya," ujar Ino ragu-ragu.

"Beraninya kau meremehkanku," kata Sasuke menahan geram. "Begini begini aku calon penerus Uchiha!" tambahnya sambil melepaslandaskan helikopter tersebut.

Ino bergetar. "Sasuke, jangan terlalu cepat!" seru Ino setelah merasakan helikopter itu terbang semakin cepat. "Sasuke! Sasukeeeee!" seru Ino mengguncang-guncang Sasuke, membuatnya hilang kendali, hingga helikopter itu mulai bergerak miring.

"KYAAAA!" teriak Ino dengan nafas memburu.

"Tch," dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil alih kembali helikopternya. "Jangan menggangguku, dong! Kau mau kita jatuh, hah? Duduk saja yang tenang seperti seorang putri."

"Aye aye, Sir!" jawab Ino yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar kapok.

.

.:Kiddnaping:.

.

Mereka pun mendarat di sebuah hutan, Ino dan Sasuke segera turun dari helikopter sebelum kemudian tanah bergetar, dan munculah sebuah lubang, dan mobil hitam yang perlahan naik ke permukaan. Sasuke segera menarik Ino masuk, dan mobil itu pun melaju sementara lubang kembali menutup.

"Hey Sasuke! Mau kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Ino. "Ayo segera cari Shion!"

"Hah..." Sasuke mendesah. "Kita belum tahu harus mulai dari mana, jadi sebaiknya kita pergi ke mansion Uchiha yang terletak di Osaka."

"Mansion...?" ulang Ino.

"Hn."

"Waa...! Uchiha hebat juga!" tambah Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan remehkan Uchiha!"

Sementara itu mobil mulai keluar melewati hutan dan melaju di kota, mobil tanpa atap berwarna merah itu membiarkan angin membelai pelan rambut Ino, sementara Ino hanya memandangi kota Osaka yang belum pernah dilihatnya itu dengan rasa kagum.

Mobil melaju semakin cepat, sebelum kemudian seorang gadis berambut indigo berlari dengan tergesa-gesa untuk menyebrang jalan, dan sialnya, jarak gadis indigo itu sudah semakin dekat dengan mobil Sasuke.

Ino tersentak. "Sasuke! Berhenti!"

**CKIIITTTTTTTTTTT...!**

Sasuke menginjak rem secara dadakan, sehingga mobil yang sebelumnya meluncur sangat cepat berhenti secara tiba-tiba, membuat Ino hampir terpelanting pelan.

Ino menghembuskan nafas lega. "Fiuuh... hampir saja."

Gadis Indigo itu menatap Ino dan Sasuke, matanya memancarkan ketegangan dan kelelahan, tubuh gadis itu bergetar sebelum kemudian ambruk.

"Dasar! Menyeberang sembarangan! Cari mati apa?" gerutu Sasuke

Sasuke turun dari mobil, melangkah mendekati gadis indigo tersebut sebelum kemudian terbelalak.

"Sasuke...? Ada apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Cepat kemari!" pinta... err...perintah Sasuke.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Ino turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Ini...! Coba lihat!" seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk gadis Indigo tersebut.

"Apa..? Dia terluka?" tanya Ino, dia menatap erat gadis yang tengah pingsan di hadapannya, lalu mengerutkan dahinya, Ino tidak menemukan sedikit bekas lukapun di tubuh gadis berambut Indigo tersebut. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

Sasuke terdiam sebelum kemudian berbicara "Ini kan... jaket yang kupinjamkan pada Shion!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Gimana nih? Gaje banget ya. =.=a

Akhir kata... RnR? Arigatou ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kiddnaping © Shachii Kyarorain**

**Warning!: AU, OOC, TYPO, dan berbagai hal ga jelas lainnya**

**Don't like? Simple, don't read ^^**

**.**

"Ini kan jaket yang kupinjamkan pada Shion!" seru pemuda Raven tersebut.

Ino tersentak. "K—Kalau begitu..."

"Benar! Ini bisa jadi petunjuk yang membawa kita ke tempat Shion!" ujar Sasuke.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat bawa dia!" perintah Ino.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Sasuke langsung mengangkat (baca: menggendong) gadis indigo tersebut, lalu membaringkannya di jok belakang.

Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan-pandangan curiga dari orang-orang yang berada di dekat kejadian tersebut, Ino dan Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke segera meninjak gas, sementara itu mobil kembali melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.: Kidnapping :.

.

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan mansion besar.

Sasuke turun dari mobil, diikuti oleh Ino. Sasuke lalu menggendong kembali gadis indigo itu lalu masuk ke dalam mansion.

Ino melihat ke sekeliling. "Hebat!" serunya. "Tapi disini kok tidak ada penjaganya? Beda dengan mansion utama Uchiha, di Tokyo!"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Bodoh!" semprotnya. "Kalau banyak penjaga berseragam FBI di suatu mansion tengah kota, pasti mudah dicurigai."

"Oh!" Ino hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu ruangan.

"Tolong bukakan pintunya," pinta Sasuke kepada Ino.

"Kenapa tidak kau buka saja sendiri?! Memang kau tidak punya tangan, hah?!" hardik Ino.

"Bodoh! Tanganku tak bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintunya karena sedang digunakan untuk menggendong gadis ini!"

"Oh," jawab Ino dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

Dengan segera Ino membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah kasur yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut, lalu membaringkan sang gadis indigo yang masih belum sadar itu.

Ino bersender di sebuah kursi. "Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Apa kalau dia sadar kita bisa menemukan Shion?" tanyanya lemah.

"Kuharap begitu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Ino hanya menatap sayu ke arah gadis indigo tersebut.

"Tapi kurasa kita harus berhati-hati dengan gadis indigo ini," tambah Sasuke.

Ino sedikit bingung. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kita belum tahu dia teman atau lawan, kita harus tetap waspada," jelas Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat, kok!" balas Ino.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Kalau kau selalu menilai orang dari penampilannya, tak heran kalau kau nanti dengan mudah bisa terjebak oleh perangkap musuh."

Baru saja Ino ingin membalas, namun terhenti ketika mendengar suatu gumaman dari sang gadis indigo.

Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya lalu tersentak, dengan segera dia turun dari kasur dan memasang sikap siaga.

"Dimana aku?!" tanya gadis itu. "Siapa kalian?"

"Tenang, tenang!" seru Ino. "Kami bukan orang jahat, kami hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Mata gadis itu menyipit, dia lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya lalu menodongkannya ke arah Ino. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?! Jangan harap bisa mendapatkan informasi klan Hyuuga dariku!"

"Eh...? Informasi klan Hyuuga?" ulang Ino bingung. "Bukan, bukan! Aku hanya ingin bertanya! Darimana kau dapatkan jaket yang kau kenakan itu?"

Gadis indigo itu tersentak, kemudian menatap jaket yang di kenakannya sejenak lalu kembali meluncurkan pertanyaan, "Kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?"

Ino menarik nafas berat sebelum kemudian kembali menjawab, "Sebelumnya adikku yang menggunakan jaket tersebut."

Sang gadis Indigo tertegun sejenak, lalu pandangan matanya melembut. "Oh... jadi kau orangnya." Gadis indigo itu lalu kembali memasukkan pisau lipatnya ke dalam sakunya. "Maaf karena ketidaksopananku, kukira kalian salah satu anggota dari organisasi terkutuk bernama Faucon itu!"

Ino tersentak, dia lalu segera mencengkram erat pundak sang gadis indigo. "Kau tahu tentang organisasi itu?!"

Gadis indigo itu menangguk. "Aku adalah anggota keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga kami adalah salah satu musuh dari organisasi bernama Faucon itu! Karena itu, aku ditugaskan untuk menyusup ke markas Faucon untuk mencari informasi, tapi sialnya, aku malah tertangkap dan dijadikan tawanan."

"L—Lalu dari mana kau mendapatkan jaket itu?!" tanya Ino.

Hinata—gadis indigo itu—mendongak ke arah langit-langit.

.

**Flashback Mode + Hinata POV**

**.**

_Aku meringkuk di pojokan sel tahanan._

_Satu hal yang kurasakan... dingin._

_Entah mengapa di ruangan sel yang harusnya pengap ini malah tersasa dingin! Mereka mau membekukanku apa? Aku mulai menggosok-gosokan tanganku sambil tak berhenti mencaci maki diriku sendiri mengapa bisa ceroboh dan tertangkap._

_Aku melihat kedua penjaga berjalan mendekat kearahku, membawa seorang gadis berambut pirang... Aku menatap, _

_sejenak ke arah gadis itu, mataku melebar sejenak, melihat dia sangat mirip denganku, yah, kecuali rambut pirang itu._

_Penjaga itu mendorong kasar gadis itu ke dalam sel yang sama denganku, lalu meninggalkan kami._

_Ah... Hawa dingin kembali menghembus ke arahku... aku pun menggigil kedinginan. Gadis itu menatapku, lalu melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya kepadaku._

"_Pakailah..." katanya pelan._

_Aku berusaha menolak, aku tidak mau merepotkan siapapun! Lagipula, dia juga kelihatan kedinginan!_

_Gadis itu memaksaku. Mau tidak mau pun aku menerimanya juga. Aku memang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan udara sedingin ini!_

"_Terima Kasih...err—"_

"_Shion..."_

"_Shion ya...? Perkenalkan, aku Hinata..." _

_Shion mengangguk sambil tersenyum... Aku heran, masih sempat-sempatnya dia tersenyum... Harusnya dia khawatir, kan? _

"_Apa kau... tidak merasa khawatir..?" tanyaku pelan._

_Dia tertegun sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Sedikit, tapi aku percaya kakak pasti akan menolongku."_

_Setelah itu kami berdiam diri, meringkuk di dalam sel tahanan dalam beberapa jam._

_Namun beberapa saat seorang penjaga datang untuk membawa Shion ke sel lain, aku heran... Shion baru saja datang, kenapa harus dipindah?_

_Lalu aku mendapat kesempatan! Aku tidak memilihnya, tapi kesempatan itu datang kepadaku. Tampaknya penjagaan sedikit melemah karena mereka lebih memusatkan perhatian terhadap pemindahan sel Shion._

_Aku segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu... lalu melarikan diri... _

**.**

**End Of Flashback Mode + Hinata POV**

**.**

Ino mendengarkan itu, dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. _'Shion...'_ batinnya.

Hinata menatap Ino. "Kau benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan adikmu?" tanyanya.

Ino terdiam sebelum kemudian matanya memancarkan kepastian. "Tentu!" jawabnya tegas.

"Bagus, aku akan membantu sebisaku! Menyelamatkan adikmu, lalu menghancurkan organisasi gila itu," ujar Hinata. "Sebelumnya, bisa tolong beritahu nama kalian?"

"Uhm, namaku Ino, Ino Yamanaka!" seru Ino, lalu tangannya menyenggol pundak Sasuke. "Sasuke...! Perkenalkan namamu!"

"Sasuke... hanya Sasuke."

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Sekarang... ikuti aku," katanya.

.

.:Kidnapping:.

.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah gubuk tua yang tampak terasing. Mereka masuk kedalamnya.

Ino menyerngitkan alisnya melihat seekor tikus yang lewat.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?!" protes Ino. "Tempat kumuh ini menjijikan!"

Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Tenanglah Ino-san!" Jari-jari gadis itu mulai menerawang permukaan dinding gubuk itu, lalu menekan 'sesuatu'.

Ah, tanah terasa bergetar... sebuah pintu besi rahasia terbuka dari bawah lantai.

"Ho, tempat yang cukup baik untuk persembunyian," komentar Sasuke.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo segera masuk!" seru Hinata.

Hinata diikuti Ino dan Sasuke pun melompat ke dalam pintu besi itu.

Ino terdiam. Iris matanya melebar melihat banyaknya senjata di dalam sini. Mulai dari pisau lipat, pistol... dan banyak senjata lainnya yang belum pernah dilihat Ino.

Tempat itu membentuk sebuah lorong... Mereka terus berjalan menuju ujung lorong tersebut, hingga menemukan sebuah mesin semacam komputer layar sentuh.

Ino merasa tertarik dengan salah satu dari senjata itu.

'Ini apa ya?' batin Ino sambil secara sembarangan memencet tombol mesin itu.

Secepat kilat, sebuah cahaya biru meluncur dari arah mulut senjata itu hingga mengenai sehelai rambut Sasuke, rambut itu putus dan jatuh kebawah.

Sebuah deathglare diluncurkan.

"HEI!" seru Sasuke. "Mau membunuhku, ya?!"

Ino menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidah kecil. "Ahaha~ Gomen, gomen!" serunya dengan tampang seakan-akan tak bersalah.

Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan.

"Ino-san, Sasuke-san, maaf aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit," ujar Hinata pelan. "Mereka sudah mengetahui wajahku, aku tak mungkin kembali kesana. Tapi, kalian bisa..."

Hinata menekan sebuah tombol merah, membuat sebuah pintu besi terbuka pelan, menampilkan sebuah terowongan.

"Klan Hyuuga membuat jalan rahasia menuju markas Faucon, masuk saja kedalam lokomotif ini, mesin ini akan membawa kalian ke markas Faucon."

"Baiklaaah! Ayo segera berangkat!" seru Ino bersemangat sambil menarik Sasuke masuk. Mesin dinyalakan.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Semoga berhasil! Oh iya, bawa ini juga! Semoga berguna!" Tambah Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah pisau.

Ino meraih pisau tersebut dan menyimpannya didalam tasnya "_Arigatou_!" seru Ino sambil tersenyum sebelum kemudian lokomotif itu menjauh.

.

.: Kidnapping :.

.

Ino membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah itu, mendapati dirinya berada di antara semak-semak.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Cepat!" seru Ino.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Mereka pun perlahan-lahan keluar dari lorong pengap tersebut.

Mereka melihat ke sekeliling, menemukan sebuah bangunan tinggi.

"Jadi ini markas Faucon?" tanya Ino setengah berbisik.

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Sasuke.

Mereka melangkah mendekati bangunan tersebut. Mereka menemukan dua buah pintu.

"Kita melalui pintu yang mana?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke. "Mungkin lebih baik jika kita berpencar..."

"B-Berpencar?"

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau takut!"

"Aku tidak takut, kok!" sangkal Ino. "Hah, jadi aku masuk ke pintu yang sebelah mana?"

"Hn... Baiklah, aku masuk ke pintu sebelah kiri, dan kau sebelah kanan," jawab Sasuke.

"Ok! Baiklah!" ujar Ino antusias.

"1..2... Masuk!" perintah Sasuke.

Dengan serentak mereka masing-masing masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut.

.

.: Kidnapping :.

.

**Blam**

Ino menutup kembali pintu itu. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan atau lebih tepat disebut lorong.

"Aneh... Tidak terjadi apa-apa... Biasanya kalau di film, alarm langsung berbunyi," gumam Ino. "Apa itu hanya di TV ya? Atau Ini jebakan?"

Ino melangkah pelan sebelum mendengar suara...

"_Ino-san!"_

"S-Suara siapa itu?!" seru Ino, dia menatap sekeliling, tak ada orang. 'Mungkin hanya halusinasiku...' batinnya.

"_Ino-san!"_

'Arrrggghhh! Suara itu terdengar lagi!' Ino kembali menatap ke sekeliling. 'Tak ada orang, jangan-jangan itu...'

"_INO-SAAAN!"_

'Eh... tunggu dulu! Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara ini...' batinnya. "Hinata?!" seru Ino.

"_Ya benar! Ini aku!"_

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa..?!" kata Ino bingung.

"_Ah... maaf... itu, aku tadi diam-diam menempelkan alat komunikasi ke pakaian kalian."_

"Oh.. Begitu..." Ino ber-'oh' ria. "Jadi ada apa Hinata..?"

"_Uhmm... Ano, Ino-san apa kau membawa bedak bubuk?"_

"Bedak...?" ulang Ino bingung. "Aku bawa sih," jawab Ino. Peralatan kosmetik memang tidak boleh lepas darinya. "Tapi untuk apa..?"

"_Apa bisa Ino-san tiup bedak itu dalam jumlah banyak hingga memenuhi ruangan...?"_

"Tentu," balas Ino, walaupun da tidak begitu mengerti untuk apa sebenarnya bedak itu, dia meraih bedak yang berada di tasnya tersebut. Lalu meniupkannya sehingga udara di ruangan itu mulai berwarna putih, menyerupai udara berdebu.

"Uhuk-uhuk..." Ino terbatuk pelan sebelum kemudian irisnya melebar, dia melihat banyak sinar laser berwarna merah. "I... Ini..."

"_Ino-san! Ini adalah sinar laser, sebelumnya memang tidak terlihat, tapi karena efek bedak yang memenuhi udara, sinar itu terlihat sekarang, jika ada sebuah benda yang mengenainya, alaram akan berbunyi...! Karena itu aku harap kamu bisa melewatinya."_

Ino menatap ragu sejenak, lalu mulai meyakinkan diri. "Oke...!" seru Ino.

Dia mulai bergerak melewati sinar-sinar laser itu satu persatu, beruntung sepertinya jabatannya sebagai Bintang Atletik di sekolahnya tidak sia-sia.

Ino kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Uuu...uooohhh!" Ah... jantungnya berdetak kencang, gugup, dan tegang! Ah, untung dia mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya, Ino menghembuskan nafas lega.

"_Kau berhasil!" _

'Yang tadi nyaris saja...' batinnya. "Oh iya Hinata... bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada agak khawatir.

"_Ah... Hubungan komunikasiku dengan Sasuke-san terputus!_"

"Eh...?!" Ino terbelalak. "Aku harus segera menemui Sasuke!" Ino berlari lurus. 'Sasuke.. kuharap kau baik-baik saja,' batinnya.

Ino berhenti. Lorong itu bercabang dua, tiba-tiba muncul suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Ino segera mendekatkan dirinya ke arah dinding, suara itu semakin lama semakin dekat.

**BATS!**

Dengan segera Ino membekap orang tersebut dari belakang dan mendekatkan pisau ke lehernya.

"Hei! Beritahu aku dimana pemimpinmu!" seru Ino setengah berbisik.

"S-Siapa kau?!" tanya pria itu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Beritahu saja dimana pemimpinmu!"

"Cuih," pria itu mendecih. "Mati saja sana!"

"Hei... kau mau kehilangan kepalamu?!" tanya Ino jengkel.

Terdengar lagi langkah kaki mendekat, membuat Ino tersentak sehingga kehilangan kosentrasi. Dengan segera pria itu memanfaatkan keadaan untuk melepaskan diri.

'_Kuso_..!' batin Ino.

Suara itu mendekat tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah sosok berjubah hitam... jubah itu menutupi wajahnya.

Pria itu tersentak, lalu segera membungkuk. "Tuan Cancer! Tolong habisi penyusup ini!"

"Minggirlah..."

Ino tertegun. Suara itu tampak tak asing. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya.

"Cancer? Siapa dia?"

"_Cancer! Dia adalah tangan kanan pemipin organisasi Faucon...!"_

"Tangan kanan ya..?" gumam Ino. "Baiklah! Pemimpinnya tak ada, tangan kanannya boleh juga! Aku tak akan segan-segan!"

"Huh."

"HIAAAAAAAAAA!" Ino mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Cancer.

Cancer meraih tangan Ino lalu mencengkramnya erat, lalu memutarnya. Ino meringis kesakitan, dia merasa tangannya akan patah, dia meraih pisau dan segera mengiris tangan Cancer dengan cepat.

Cancer mengambil pistol, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah jantung Ino.

**Dor!**

Ino berhasil menghindar, tapi peluru itu mengenai bahunya. "Ukh... _Kuso_...!"

"_Ino-san! Kau baik-baik saja..?!"_

Ino bersalto melewati Cancer lalu berjongkok sebelum kemudian menendang kaki Cancer dengan kuat. Cancer kehilangan keseimbangan.

**BRAK!**

Dia terjatuh dengan pose telungkup, Ino membalik tubuhnya lalu menojoknya. Lalu, dia membuka penutup wajah pria itu.

Iris _Aquamarie_-nya melebar.

"T-Tidak mungkin—" katanya dengan nada bergetar.

Dia hapal wajah Ini, iris itu— rambut itu—

"Sa—"

Iris _Onyx_,

rambut _Raven_...

"—Sasu... ke...?"

**TBC**

Jadilah Fanfic gaje dari Shachii! Tapi segaje-gajenya cerita ini, Shachii minta Reviewnya ya XDD #ditendang

Arigatou Gozaima'su!


End file.
